Rebelling Your Way Into My Heart
by contagiouschemi
Summary: Rose Weasley seems to spend most of her time trying to prove she is nothing like her mother. But soon she finds herself in trouble and enlists the help of Scorpius Hypernion Malfoy. Soon she's experiencing feelings she's never felt before.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My throat closed up after he uttered those words. There was no going back now. He couldn't take back that phrase.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know what he told me. Of course I knew already; he wasn't the most subtle of people and how could I miss Albus' constant reminders? But at least he hadn't told me back then; I could have pretended to be oblivious, not now though.

How did I feel about this? Well, I wasn't quite sure. Yeah, I may have kind of felt the same, but that didn't mean I wanted to do anything about it. What would my father say? I'm sure half my friends would cheer. They'd complained about the sexual tension since they knew what sexual tension was, especially Albus and Suzie. What would his family say? More importantly was I ready for anything to happen? Was I ready to stop messing around with guys I didn't have real feelings for?

Yeah, so I liked him. But there was just so much more to it. Could I look past it all?

It was pretty much written for us since before we met though. When my dad told me to stay away at the train station he set the ball rolling. Everyone knows that telling me not to do something just made me want to do it even more. I was amazing that I hadn't managed to do anything about it for six years. I was actually quite oblivious. He'd said he'd known since first year. It took me six years to realise. To be fair though, I was more focussed on my next prank most of the time, apart from when I was fucking around with some random guy who'd paid me enough attention that week. I'll admit I did have some slutty tendencies, but why not have fun whilst I still can?

Everyone thought that of all the Golden Trios' children, it would be James to be the biggest trouble maker. They were so wrong. But I wasn't in the trouble I was used to. I didn't like emotional trouble. I didn't want to be conflicted. I wanted to take control of the situation. But could I tell him that I felt the same? Sure I was in Gryffindor and most of the time I was pretty fearless but this wasn't one of those times.

I could just tell him to shove it. I would regret that though and I wasn't completely heartless, despite popular belief.

There was only one way for me to tackle it really: head on. I would have to tell him how I felt, but I needed clarification first. He may have said something completely different and by confessing I could make a complete ass of myself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I managed to say. I was surprised that I hadn't stuttered.

"I love you Rose Weasley." He said, clear as day. I didn't have hearing problems; he definitely said he loved me. It was time to say fuck it and throw all my worries out the window.

I launched myself at him.

**AN: I'm aware I already posted this, but I deleted it and I've changed the plot a bit so it's revamped and I think it's going to be better because I actually know what I'm doing this time. R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-Rose-**

"Rose!" I heard someone call. I whipped my head around in the direction it came from. It was my best friend Suzie. She ran at me before jumping on me, sending us both to the floor of platform 9 and ¾. We got some weird looks, but we generally ignored our disapproving peers.

"Suzie, you saw me recently," I reasoned once we got ourselves off the floor.

"I don't care, I missed you anyway."

Albus appeared with a grimace plastered on his face. The family was probably driving him nuts. We Weasley's were very good at hat. Suzie blushed; she'd always had a bit of a thing for my green-eyed cousin.

"Hey Al, ready for sixth year?" She asked, after gathering up a bit of courage.

"Sure," he said, drawing out the 'u' sounds. He was probably ready to just get away from our crazy family. I knew I was. I may love them all, but they are completely crazy. You did not want to be at Weasley-Potter Christmas; it was dire.

I waved goodbye to my parents as I got on the train. Al, Suzie and I headed to our usual compartment and waited for the train to start moving.

Suddenly my brother Hugo opened the sliding door, out of breath.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" He said between gasps.

"Sure, why are you breathing so heavily?" My family may be crazy, but if anyone messed with my brother, there would be hell to pay. I felt the train start to move.

"I almost missed the train."

"Idiot."I tutted.

"Shut up." He huffed and sat down next to Al. They struck up a conversation about quidditch which didn't interest either Suzie or I. The compartment was filled with laughter for around ten minutes until Albus' big brother, James, came in.

"Albus, have you seen Lily?" Lily was beginning to get a reputation to rival her mother's. It was no secret that Aunt Ginny had many boyfriends before finally getting together with Uncle Harry. I think my dad was secretly pleased when they got together; he managed to calm her down.

"No, what's she doing now?"

"Snogging some Slytherin."

"Did you stop her?" Albus was obviously trying to stop himself from going into full on rage mode.

"Of course I did. What are we going to do Al? She's out of control."

"We could tell mum..."

"No, she would just say that Lily should have as much fun as she can whilst in school. Dad though..."

"Do we really want to bring dad into this?"

"Not yet, wait and see. If she gets any worse we'll have to go to him. Out of interest, which Slytherin was it?"

"Zabini."

"Alex Zabini?"

James nodded his head. I was quite disgusted. Alex Zabini was an asshole and I didn't know why Lily even contemplated talking to him, let alone pulling him. Mind, they probably hadn't done much talking.

"But he's in my year!" Albus got up and walked out the compartment. I suppose stormed was a better description though.

"Well then..." I said to Suzie as James ran out after his brother.

"I never saw that coming. Alex and Lil; is that not paedophilia technically?" She replied

"Probably. But he's going to find out the hard was what happens when you mess with James and Albus Potter's little sister."

"He's not the first older guy she's had a fling with." Hugo said from behind his book.

"What? Who else has she been with and why didn't I know?"

"Well, she was with Calum Wood for a little while and then Sam Barnes but no one knew because she didn't want James or Albus to kill them."

Merlin, my cousin is a little hussy.

"She _is_ out of control." Suzie said.

"But you have to wonder, why are these older guys going for her?"

"She's not the only one of control though Rosie." My brother said pointedly.

"Yeah, but I only play practical jokes. I don't bounce from guy to guy... much."

"But how many times have you been called into Chang's office?"

Yes, Chang as in Cho Chang, Uncle Harry's ex. She was married now but for some strange reason she kept her maiden name. She'd managed to become headmistress of Hogwarts in my third year after McGonagall retired. I was surprised that woman was still alive.

"I lost count." I admitted.

"Exactly, you need to calm down a bit Rosie," I really hated when Suzie called me that. "I love your pranks as much as the next person but you're almost seventeen; we're doing NEWTs in less than two years... Please stop me, I sound like my mother."

"Suzie, shut up."

"I hold that view though. You don't need to go overboard like in previous years. You've got a name for yourself now. Just don't take it too far."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good." This was the reason I kept Suzie around. She kept me grounded and made sure I didn't take things further than necessary, among other things.

Suzanne Arling and I had clicked as soon as we met in first year, quickly becoming best friends. She was muggle born, which bothered few people. Things had changed since the war; no one cared about blood status anymore. We were inseparable and told each other everything. She knew about how I'd lost my virginity a few weeks after my sixteenth birthday to Andy McLaggen (who was nothing like his pompous dad whom my mum had some sort of fling with). And I knew about Suzie's secret attraction to Albus.

The door was shoved open and I lifted my head assuming it was one of my cousins, but instead it was Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was good friends with Albus and somehow managed to break the Malfoy curse and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He wasn't annoyingly smart; he was a genius, no doubt about it, but he was quiet about it. Funny how my dad told me to stay away from Scorpius, as if he were a bad influence. He got the roles completely wrong. I was the bad influence on the whole school it would seem.

Scorpius wasn't your typical geek. He didn't look like a train wreck. Instead he was pretty effing gorgeous. But I would never go there as I didn't want to make things awkward for Albus. He didn't seem all that interested in me anyway. So I focused my attention on people who actually wanted to have some proper fun with me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi Scorpius, good summer?" Suzie asked before I could.

"It was alright. Pretty boring really. How about you three?" With Scorpius' arrival I completely forgot that my brother was there.

"Same really," I said, Hugo nodded in agreement.

Suzie went off on some long rant about this Australian guy she'd met who showed her a good time. Suzie loved men, and men loved Suzie. When she has a boyfriend he would wait on her hand and foot until she got bored and dumped hm. She wasn't a slut though. She didn't sleep with anyone and everyone, only if there was some sort of commitment involved and she was never overly flirty. She was just ridiculously attractive.

I, on the other hand, was worse than Suzie. It's not that I meant to be, I just couldn't be bothered with relationships, but I liked having male company. Is that so bad? Suzie tended to have boyfriends for a longer period of time. Everyone looked at my best friend first. She was perfect: she had curves and pretty blue eyes and long legs and a natural tan. How I wished I was Suzie.

Someone said my name, bringing me out of my jealous thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said do you want anything from the trolley." Suzie said.

"Oh right. Sorry, I was daydreaming. Could you get me a pumpkin pasty?" I handed her a galleon and she left in search of some sweets, leaving me with Scorpius. I looked around, confused as to where my brother was. Surely I hadn't completely missed him leaving.

"He went in search of some of his friend." Scorpius supplied.

"Oh, so... um..."

"Do you daydream often?" Scorpius blurted.

"I blushed, how embarrassing. "No, just when I'm deep in thought and it's not so much daydreaming, as much as being immersed in my thoughts."

Scorpius smiled in a sort of wistful way. "I'm sorry I intruded your cabin, but there was nowhere else and we are friends... I suppose." Why wouldn't we be friends? It's not like I held a grudge against his family or anything, and we'd never had a fight or anything like that. We just didn't hang out. But that didn't mean we weren't friends, did it?

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. And of course we're friends. That is, if you want to associate yourself with a trouble maker like me." I grinned at him.

"I supposed ill have to put up with you if I want to be friends with Albus." He smirked as if it were an inside joke that only he was part of.

"That's the spirit."

We lapsed into an awkward silence. There wasn't much for us to talk about. We didn't really talk on a regular basis and whenever we did it was simply small talk. After a while you run out of small talk though.

We were spared the awkward silence when both Suzie and Albus came back to the compartment. I quickly scoffed the pumpkin pasty and listened as Albus told us all about how he and James had dealt with Zabini. Then we all lapsed into chatty banter. I wondered why it was so awkward when it was just Scorpius and I. It's not like there was any tension. But why did I find it so difficult to think of anything to say?

Scenes seemed to blur into each other as I got off the train and joined the other three in the carriage up to Hogwarts. I couldn't see the thestrals which carried the carriage; I had never seen someone die. I knew Suzie could see them as her auntie had a heart attack when she was visiting Suzie's house when she was six. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to see the thestrals. I suppose it would be cool to see something that some people couldn't see but I suppose every time you saw them you'd probably think of the relative who you'd seen die.

I noticed that as Scorpius got in the carriage he looked in the direction that I knew the invisible beasts were, but it wasn't a searching look, he had a focus, he could see them. I wanted to know who he'd seen die.

Then came the sorting ceremony. It was then that I noticed the shiny head girl badge emblazoned on my cousin, Roxanne's chest. I had forgot about when Uncle George came over, looking like he'd just been attacked. He never thought that any child of his would be a prefect, let alone Head Girl. Roxanne was smart, but not too smart, she got all Es and Os for her OWLs, but she wasn't the swot type. She was outgoing and excelled in quidditch, she'd been made Gryffindor captain in her 6th year, making her a role model to the younger pupils. I think she was partly made head Girl just because she wasn't the practical joker that her father was.

Many kids were sorted into Gryffindor, none of which were related to me. It seemed that the Weasley/Potter family had run out of children to send away. After the sorting ceremony I glanced at the Ravenclaw table and noticed that Scorpius was looking at me. And I don't mean casually glancing like I was, I mean staring. He quickly looked away when he realised he was caught and a blush littered his cheeks. I don't think I'd ever seen Scorpius Malfoy blush, I thought he was too pale for that

Why was he looking at me like that? He wasn't even staring blankly; he had been staring pretty intently, like he wanted me. But of course that was a load of bullshit. Scorpius didn't want me, I was a troublemaker and normal looking and he was smart and gorgeous, he could have anyone so why would he want me?

I shook the silly thoughts from my head and carried on with dinner. If only I knew what that year of school was going to bring.


End file.
